Kuroo nem tudja
by Lora-san
Summary: A "Kenma tudja" folytatása/párja. Úgy gondoltam Kuroo nézőpontjából is le kellene írnom, így nem hagyhattam egyedül a másik történetet. Kuroo x Kenma, shounen-ai, pihe. One-shot.


**Nos, úgy gondoltam, hogy Kenma kis története nem árválkodhat egyedül. És tessék lássék itt a párja. :) **

**Hina-chan: Köszönöm az előzőhöz a kritikádat, örülök, hogy tetszett. ;) Igen kicsit tényleg melankolikus az egész, meg szomorkás... ^^ Lehetsz szemtelen, mint már írtam még ötleteket is adhatsz :D ;) Persze egy nagyobb Haikyuu törire most nincs időm, mert ugye ott a két Kurokós sztori, max csak kis one-shotok... **

**Ezt utálom annyira! Annyi ötletem van, és olyan sok mindent akarok írni, hogy ahhoz egy élet kevés! :D De tényleg. :) DE jön az őszi szünet! :D :P Hehe...**

**Elküldheted a Haikyuu cp-s képeket ;) Kiwi vok rájuk :D *ölelés és puszi* **

**Remélem tetszik, jó olvasást. :) **

**By: Lora-san**

**U:i. Mint az előzőben is, itt is szándékosan vannak ilyen sokszor a nevek.**

* * *

><p>Kuroo mindig is társasági lény volt. Nem volt olyan nap az iskolában, ahol nem vették volna körbe az emberek. Rengeteg sok barátja volt, a két keze pedig nem lenne elég arra, hogy az összeset felsorolja rajtuk.<p>

Neki ez természetes volt, hiszen könnyen beszélgetett bárkivel, képes volt egy szempillantás alatt jó kapcsolatot létrehozni akár vadidegenekkel. Már maga a személyisége is kedvére volt mindenkinek, és ezt ő is nagyon jól tudta.

Viszont sosem volt olyan, hogy egyedül lett volna.

Mindig is az az elképzelése volt, hogy rajta kívül mindenki más olyan mint ő. Jó kedvű, makacs, vicces, kicsit lusta...

De Kuroo szemléletei romba dőltek, amikor is az anyja megkérte, hogy barátkozzon össze a szomszéd kisfiúval.

Név szerint, Kenmával.

Kuroo úgy gondolta, hogy rendben van, hiszen arra számított, hogy majd pikk-pakk összeszoknak a fiúval. De teljesen ledöbbent, amikor megismerte őt. Kenma ugyanis nem beszélt sokat, sőt. Ha néha még beszélgetésre is került a sor, általában akkor csak megrázta a fejét, vagy vállat vont, vagy hümmögött.

Kuroo első gondolata az volt akkor, hogy lehetetlen, hogy összebarátkozzon a fiúval.

De észrevette magán, hogy állandóan a fiúra gondol. Hogy miért viselkedhet így, miért nem barátkozik másokkal, miért...

Habár ezekre a kérdésekre nem kapott választ akkoriban, most, tinédzser fejjel már régen rájött, hogy Kenma miért is olyan, amilyen.

Hiszen a másik csak magának való és csendes. És talán egy egészen kicsikét antiszociális. Kuroo ezért is döntötte el, hogy a barátja lesz. Sosem hagyta egyedül, mindenhová elcipelte magával, még akkor is ha a másik nem beszélt vagy nem akart menni.

Kuroo egyszerűen csak nem engedte, hogy a másik túlságosan is egyedül legyen.

Ezért választotta a röplabdát maguknak. Hiszen az egy olyan sport, ahol sok ember van, és szükséges a kommunikáció, ami, sajnos Kenmának nem nagyon tetszett. Viszont a fiú akkor sem hagyta magára Kuroo-t. És ez neki nagyon tetszett.

Aztán persze kiderült, hogy Kenmának micsoda tehetsége van is a röplabdához. Akkor derült ki számára az is, hogy a másik képes olvasni akárkiben. Hihetetlen képessége volt ahhoz, hogy megmondja mit fog lépni az ellenfél, és hogy ki milyen véleménnyel van róla, vagy a csapatban bárkiről.

Kuroo viszont nem emlékszik, hogy mikor is kezdett a másikba beleszeretni. Mindig is azt hitte, hogy azért gondol rá a nap minden egyes másodpercében, mert Kenma a legjobb barátja.

Aztán persze feltűnt neki, hogy a kelleténél hosszabb ideig bámulja meg Kenmát átöltözéskor, és hogy sokkal közelebb szokott állni hozzá, mint általában, és hogy minden vágya az, hogy a másik menta illatú samponját szaglászhassa, vagy hogy csak beletúrhassa a kezét a szőke tincsekbe.

Először nem gondolt semmi rosszra, de amikor látja, hogy a csapattársai lepacsiznak, vagy ölelgetik Kenmát - akár a győzelem iránti boldogság miatt -, elképesztően nagy dühöt érez, annyira nagyot, hogy abba már a keze is beleremeg.

Olyankor a legszívesebben felkapna pár labdát, és erősen a többiekhez vágná, természetesen úgy, hogy Kenmának egy haja szála se görbüljön.

Habár Kuroo tisztában van a saját érzéseivel, és mivel tenni semmit sem mer, ezért minden egyes pillanatot kihasznál. Legyen az akár egy puszta érintés, egy mosoly, egy lepacsizás, egy váll átkarolás... Kuroo számára ez felér mindennel.

Sőt, Kuroo biztos benne, hogy azért kel fel nap, mint nap, hogy Kenmával lehessen.

Viszont hatalmas nagy erőfeszítésébe kerül fenntartania a látszatot, ugyanis nem akar lebukni. Pedig legszívesebben a "zavaró tényezőket" elkergetné Kenma közeléből, úgy, hogy azok soha többé jönnének vissza. Az igaz, hogy Kuroo néha megijed a saját vad vágyaitól, amelyeket Kenma iránt érez. A szíve szerint bezárná a másikat egy szobába, és elfelejtetne vele mindent mindenkiről. Kivéve persze magát, ugyanis Kuroo azt szeretné, ha Kenma csak rá gondolna, csak rá figyelne, csak őt látná.

Kuroo nagyon _nagyon_ szeretné, hogy a másik csak tőle függjön. Hogy olyan legyen a számára mint az éltető levegő, vagy mint egy csepp víz a szárasságban.

De mivel Kuroo régóta ismeri Kenmát, ezért biztos benne, hogy ő az egyetlen aki képes megtéveszteni a másikat. Ezért nem is fél, ha a másik ránéz azokkal az aranyló, macska szerű szembogarakkal. Bár néha olyan a másik tekintete, mintha a lelkébe látna, Kuroo akkor is bízik magában, hogy az álcája tökéletes.

Néha viszont Kuroo nem tudja, hogy Kenma tudja-e. Az igaz, hogy biztos magában, de vannak pillanatok, amikor kételkedik.

Kuroo azt persze száz százalékosan tudja, hogy Kenma milyen jól is ismeri ki az embereket. Hogy milyen jól átlát rajtuk, és hogy - néha még -, ijesztően is képes megmondani, hogy a másik éppen mire gondol vagy mit érez.

Kuroo úgy gondolja, hogy Kenma egyáltalán nem is sejt semmit.

De Kuroo ezt nem tudja igazán.

Ezért csak kíváncsian várja, hogy Kenma mégis mikor fogja észrevenni az érzéseit iránta.

* * *

><p><strong>Tipikus, nem? Amikor két ember szereti egymást (jó Kenmáról ez nem derült ki, de hát na...) de egyik sem mer a másik felé nyitni. ^^ <strong>

**Nos, köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok. :)**

**A hibákat nézzétek el, és mint már párszor említettem (máshol) ezek a történek fikciók, bármely megegyezésük a valósággal a véletlen műve. És semmi anyagi hasznom nem származik belőlük...**

**Tényleg, ha egyszer (a táááávoli jövőben) sikerül kiadatnom egy könyvet, megvennétek...? :D ) **

**By: Lora-san**


End file.
